


Stranger Danger

by Road_To_Dawn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Felix is also in love but he's not so much of an idiot tbh, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sylvain is an idiot in love, also, and i will :), no beta we die like men, oh and i wanna kill my own evil oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road_To_Dawn/pseuds/Road_To_Dawn
Summary: Later, when someone asks him why he accepted to drink with a stranger, he doesn’t know what to answer. Maybe it was the fact that the man was good-looking and, as much of a lady’s man Sylvain is, he can’t deny that he feels attraction toward males too. Maybe it was because he was dressed in the armor of the knights of Seiros and he looked harmless. Or maybe it was because he knew that his friends and, worst of all, Byleth and Felix, would look disapprovingly at him once he came back, and he wanted to postpone his return as much as possible.The fact is that he accepted, and that was a terrible mistake.





	Stranger Danger

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING* Please, for the love of god, read the tags. I don't want to trigger anyone. Also there's no actual rape because it gets stopped before it can happen so there's that.
> 
> Besides that, OOOh boy. Here we are. This fic is the first of a series of sylvix oneshots that (hopefully) I'm going to write following the bingo card of prompts I made for myself. They are all angst centered so this is going to be an angst fest :D
> 
> So here is prompt 1: Non-consensual drug use
> 
> (Also i know the title is crap but i couldn't come up with anything else so *shrugs*)

The sound of the slap echoes inside the tavern. Everyone is looking at them, one’s in curiosity, other’s amused. Sylvain cups his reddening cheek while the girl yells at him, enraged. He didn’t even know what he did this time.

The girl leaves, eventually. Once her screams fade, Sylvain allows himself to sigh. Another week, another break up. Not that they actually got to dating. Not that he really wanted to.

He’s about to pay the bill when a knight sits beside him. He smiles dashingly and places a drink on the counter. “That seemed like a really bad break up”

Sylvain looks at the drink, then up to the man’s handsome face. “We weren’t dating” He says, confused as to why this man just approached him.

“No way!” The knight exclaims. “Shit, she screamed bloody murder at you! What did you do?” That elicits a small laugh out of Sylvain. He shrugs. “I don’t know”

The knight laughs. “Women are hard to understand, am I right?” Sylvain can’t help but to agree. He wonders, momentarily, if he’ll ever meet someone who would want him for who he is, and not for his damn crest.

“Here!” The man’s chipper voice fishes him out of his sudden sour mood. He’s nudging the drink toward him. “My treat” He says.

Sylvain knee jerk reaction is rejection. He doesn’t know this man, and he’s already out at night when he shouldn’t be. “No, No. I can’t accept it. Besides, I have to head back to the monastery”

There’s a flash of — _ something _ — in the man’s eyes that’s gone in mere seconds. “You work there?” He asks. At this, Sylvain chokes on his own spit. “What! No!” He coughs, trying to regain his breath. “I _ study _ there. Do I really look _ that _ old?”

The man smiles amusedly. “Relax” He chuckles. “I was only joking. I figured you would be studying there” Sylvain visibly deflates, relieved.

The knight leans toward him and, this time, hands him the drink. “Come on, what do you say?” Sylvain looks at him, undecided. The thing is, he needed to be back at the monastery an hour ago. He’s going to refuse when the man grabs his arm. Sylvain tenses, but the smile the knight flashes at him relaxes him. “Hey, you just pseudo-broke up. I want someone to share a drink with” He winks at him. “And, frankly, you look like you need a drink”

And finally, against his better judgement, Sylvain grabs the jar. “Alright, but just one drink” He says, and takes a swig at the — beer? At least he thinks it’s beer.

“That’s it!” The man claps and starts talking animatedly.

Later, when someone asks him why he accepted to drink with a stranger, he doesn’t know what to answer. Maybe it was the fact that the man was good-looking and, as much of a lady’s man Sylvain is, he can’t deny that he feels attraction toward males too. Maybe it was because he was dressed in the armor of the knights of Seiros and he looked harmless. Or maybe it was because he knew that his friends and, worst of all, Byleth and Felix, would look disapprovingly at him once he came back and he wanted to postpone his return as much as possible.

The fact is that he accepted, and that was a terrible mistake.

************

It’s been an hour since he started drinking — and he’s downed a total of two beers — when his eyesight starts to waver and everything feels brighter than usual. He is slurring words and starting to become uncoordinated. Sylvain knows he’s in trouble, because two jars of beer is nowhere near enough to make him _ this _ drunk.

He stands up only to stumble, legs buckling under him. The man — Laren, he told him his name was Laren after he downed the first beer — catches him before Sylvain’s face meets the ground. “Woah, woah, careful there” Laren straightens him up before looping one of Sylvain’s arms around his neck. “You really can’t handle your alcohol well, huh?”

Sylvain tries to refute that, tries to pull away, but the words that come out of his mouth are wrong and slurred. Right now, his strength is akin to that of a kitten. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t pull away from Laren, who has strengthened his hold on Sylvain’s body and is now dragging him toward the exit, a too bright and innocent smile displayed on his face.

“Don’t worry buddy, I’ll get you back home” He says too loudly, as if trying to make sure that everyone who’s watching the scene thinks that he’s only a good person helping his drunk friend.

Cold air hits Sylvain’s face, gives him back some clarity. He resumes his struggling and mumbles a barely intelligible “Let me go”, to which Laren answers by pressing their bodies together, grip so strong that it manages to get a whimper out of Sylvain. He shushes Sylvain until his struggling recedes. “Hey, hey. Don’t make a fuss now. I promise you we are going to have a g_ reat _ time together” The man’s tone of voice drops. “You just have to behave, and I promise I won’t hurt you much, deal?”

Sylvain wants to spit on Laren’s face, he wants to cry, to sleep, to throw up right at that moment. But he’s dizzy, and tired. He doesn’t know what’s up or down anymore. Sylvain’s drugged out of his mind. And he knows it, but he’s helpless to do anything about it.

Laren starts dragging him again, down an alley, then out to the woods. Once they get lost between the foliage and the trees, no one will hear them anymore. Sylvain is doomed.

He resists as much as his weakened body allows. Still, Laren hauls him across the greenery until they are successfully hidden by the foliage. When he finally comes to a halt, he lets Sylvain fall to the ground.

“Finally, I thought I wouldn’t make it this far without jumping you” The knight drops his hand to his crotch and palms what looks like a very obvious erection through his pants. Sylvain watches the whole scene with growing horror. “Damn, keep looking at me like that. You are so hot”

Laren’s expression is unhinged, and Sylvain understand, right at that very moment, that he needs to get away from there. No matter how, he just needs to _ go _ if he doesn’t want to get raped and then murdered.

Adrenaline surges through his veins, clears his head — even if it’s only momentarily — and allows him to somewhat control his movement. He waits expectant while Laren approaches him. Wait, wait, a little more.

Now!

Sylvain kicks out, feet meeting Laren’s sheen. The man screams, curses, and then drops to the ground holding his injured leg. Sylvain wastes no time. He stands woozily and steps past Laren’s fallen body.

He makes it a couple steps more until he sees the light of the street. He stumbles, but quickly regains his balance. He’s going to make it, once he reaches the street he’ll be safe. He convinces himself of that.

Except, before he can actually make it to the safety of the light, a hand clamps around his ankle and pulls. _ Hard _. Suddenly, Sylvain feels like he’s flying for a split second, until his face meets the ground and pain flares across his face.

“You little bitch, you are not getting away from me” The man sounds murderous and he keeps cursing and calling Sylvain demeaning things while dragging him by the ankle.

Sylvain cannot make sense of anything anymore, only that his nose is bleeding quite heavily and that it’s most definitely broken. At this point, he wishes the pain would knock him out. If he’s going to go through this, might as well be unconscious, right?

But no, that’s asking too much. He’s as conscious as the drug allows him. Suddenly, Laren is on top of him. Hands start roaming all over his body while Laren mumbles words Sylvain doesn’t want to understand. He’s repulsed, and he brings his bloodied hands up to try and push the bigger man off of him.

Laren’s done with Sylvain’s antics, though. He pushes Sylvain’s hands to the side effortlessly, and then proceeds to grab his head by the hair, ignores Sylvain’s pained yelp, and _ slams _ it down on the ground.

Sylvain arms drop almost instantly, strength seeped away from him. Stars fill his vision, but he doesn’t pass out. He feels Laren’s hands resume their exploring. He feels them creep down his neck, down, down, until…

_ This is it _ . Sylvain thinks while tears finally pour down his face. He closes his eyes, considers hitting his own head against the ground to allow himself just to _ not _ be _ aware _ of what’s going on.

He steels himself for the nightmare that he’s about to experience. He waits and waits. Except that the touch he’s so ever terrified of never comes.

There’s a weight sitting on top of him, and suddenly there _ is not _. He hears Laren scream in pain followed by a crash. Sylvain opens his eyes, surprised, to come to the sight of a very angry Felix punching the hell out of his would-be-rapist.

There are hands on him checking for injuries. Sylvain looks up at Byleth in numb shock, who looks a mix of worried and pissed beyond belief. It’s weird seeing so much expression on their face, but it’s welcome.

Sylvain’s gaze wanders back to Felix, who’s left Laren’s very much beaten and unconscious (maybe dead?) body on the ground. There’s blood splattered across the swordsman’s face, but it only accentuates his features illuminated by the faint moonlight.

Sylvain’s last thought, before the adrenaline in his body fades away and relief carries him to the realm of unconsciousness, is that Felix looks “absolutely mesmerizing”.

************

Sunlight caressing Sylvain’s face is what eventually wakes him up. His whole body feels like it’s been shoved through a blender and his head aches in every possible way. He scrunches his face and turns his head away from the light in hopes of falling asleep once again.

However, sleep eludes him. He doesn’t want to face the world today, but he resigns to. Sylvain opens his eyes and finds himself laying down in one of the beds in the infirmary of Garreg Mach.

He wonders momentarily _what_ _is he doing here_? But his question is answered seconds after by a sudden onslaught of memories. Sylvain sits up straight as if he’s just been stricken by lightning. His heart and breathing feel like they’ve just started a race and they are trying to one up each other.

His impromptu panic attack comes to a halt when Sylvain feels something pressing his hand. He finds a hand attached to his and follows the arm it connects to until he sees Felix sat beside him. There’s traces of sleep on his face, but they are overshadowed by the worry clearly painted on his face.

When their eyes meet, it’s as if a sudden calm has washed over Sylvain. Maybe it’s the shock of seeing Felix beside his bed, which is something he would have never imagined would happen.

“Felix? Am I dreaming?” He asks, because Sylvain sure feels like he’s dreaming and needs to confirm that Felix is a very real thing in the room.

Felix gives him a pointed look and Sylvain can _ see _ the worry in Felix’s eyes morph to relief and then to anger as he stands up. “You are and _ idiot _”

And… Sylvain can’t really argue with that this time. Sylvain winces as Felix’s voice starts to elevate. “Just _ what _ were you thinking!?”

“I-“ Sylvain tries to explain himself, but he can’t understand what he was thinking either. He had just got dumped and then the man had appeared and he was so friendly. What could have gone wrong?

_ Everything _, apparently.

In an incredulous show of empathy, Felix appears to understand that Sylvain already feels bad enough and relaxes his tone. “Do you know how awful it felt seeing you bloodied, and that man on top of you about to-“ Felix cuts himself, pain clear in his eyes.

“I’m sorry”

Felix bristles at Sylvain’s words. “Don’t you _ dare _ apologize for that” He looks so worked up that it takes Sylvain aback. “You were so drugged that it’s a miracle you are alive right now, you couldn’t have possibly defended yourself”

A moment of quiet washes over the room, neither one of them knowing what to say.

“Just, don’t accept drinks from a stranger _ ever _ again” Felix says in a low voice.

“Ok”

“Not that you will get the opportunity to, because I’m sure professor Byleth is going to ground you for the rest of the year” Sylvain swallows audibly.

“Maybe dying would have been better” He jokes, even though Byleth’s rage is something he doesn’t want to face, ever.

Felix gives him his own brand of “murder glare”. Sylvain laughs, because this is _ fine _. Having Felix beside him feels nice. He doesn’t want this to end.

“Thank you”

“For what?”

“For being there when I needed you the most” Sylvain tightens his grip on Felix’s hand, which he’s somehow still holding to.

Felix hums. “Of course I would be there, idiot”

Silence, once again.

“Did you kill him?” Sylvain asks, because he wants to _ know _.

“No, but I should have” Felix’s voice is dripping disgust. “He’s in the dungeons waiting to be executed. I just wish I could be the one doing it”

They fall into another comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s presence. Sylvain thinks it’s weird, knows that Felix can’t stay idle for long periods of time.

...

“So, mesmerizing, huh?” Felix’s voice cuts the silence like a sharp knife.

Sylvain doesn’t understand. What is Felix sayi-

Oh.

_ Fuck _.

Sylvain’s face looks like a tomato in 0.5 seconds. “Di-Did I say that aloud?” A glance to Felix’s face tells Sylvain that _ yes, he very much said that aloud _.

“Loo-Look, I’m sorry. I _ am _ sorry, I was drugged, I didn’t know what I was saying _ pleasedon’tkillme _ ” Sylvain’s excuses are not helping. Except that instead of looking angry, Felix looks _ sad _.

He stands up. “Forget it, this is stupid” Felix goes to leave but before Sylvain can think of it, his body has already moved to grasp Felix's left wrist. “Wait. Don’t go”

Felix turns to watch him, expression hopeful yet guarded. Sylvain doesn’t know what possessed him at that moment but, somehow, he musters the courage to say “I meant it. You _ are _ mesmerizing”

In mere seconds, Felix crosses the space separating them and he _ kisses _ Sylvain. And it’s awkward, it’s all teeth and inexperienced, but _ it’s Felix _. So Sylvain loses himself in the kiss like he’s never done before. He’s been trying to drown the feeling he's had for Felix ever since they made that promise years ago. He’s dated woman after woman in hopes of forgetting the man that would never return his feelings.

They break off the kiss when they run out of breath. “Is this ok?” Felix asks after taking a heavy breath.

“Is this ok?” Sylvain repeats_ . Is this ok _ . Sylvain has never been so happy in his _ entire _ life. He’s crying and smiling; he can’t believe this is real.

“Yes, this is more than ok”

Sylvain kisses Felix back. And this time is calmer, less frenzied. They relish in each other’s presence.

And it feels like they are two pieces of a puzzle that have finally clicked together.

**Author's Note:**

> Felix: "So, mermerizing huh"  
Sylvain: *shocked pikachu face*
> 
> I swear once i thought of this I could not stop thinking of Sylvain doing the pikachu face LMAO. Also can we all agree that Byleth totally went to check on Sylvain, saw them kissing, had an awkward stare off with Felix and then left the room very slowly? Yes? Alright.


End file.
